Kim Possible: Two Swords
by dragonfang33
Summary: (HELP WITH TITLE) While battling Lord Monkey Fist Kim accidently binds herself to a strange sword,
1. Default Chapter

Kim Possible: Two Swords  
  
BY Dragonfang33  
  
Synapes: A KP/Shinobi crossover (don't laugh), basically Hellspawn attack Middleton, and Kim becomes bound to the mysterous sword Akujima during an encounter with Monkey Fist.  
  
Introduction: Two Swords  
  
In a time before time, two mighty blades were forged. One was named Akujuki, and feed on the Yin of men's souls. The other was Akujima, which feed on the Yang of men's souls. Legends speek that many battles were fought for control of these two blades between the Samurai and Ninja of Japan and the Hellspawn Legions. Legends speek that who ever posses either Akujuki or Akujima would possess enough power to control the fate of the world. But brought together these two swords would give the wealder enough power to rule the universe.  
  
By the time the wars had ended Akujuki had found its way into the hands of the Oboro Ninja Clan where it would remain for 2000 years, passed down from one Oboro leader to another, and each one eventually fell to the might of Akujuki, except one.  
  
Akujima though remained lost following the Battle of Kyoto Mountain. Till the day when the cursed blade was unearthed by a band of archiologists from Middleton Museum of History, and removed from the sacred soil that had kept Akujima's hunger for Yang dorment. Now it was only a matter of time before both Akujuki and Akujima awoke, only a matter of time before a new Mistress of the Hellspawn arose to command the legions of the dammend. 


	2. Chapter I: Sword Prophecy

Kim Possible: Two Swords  
  
BY Dragonfang33  
  
Chapter I  
  
Sword Prophecy  
  
Location: The Oboro Temple, outside Tokyo Japan  
  
The ninja sat in the lotus position, his mind wondering. He wore a strange helmet, that looked as though it had four glowing green eyes, his face was covered by a bright red cloth, that flowed behind him in the wind, and his uniform wasn't typical ninja, instead it was a mesh of armor plate, and cloth, capable of stopping projectile fire (i.e. bullets) tied around his back was a strand Samurai sword, with a red hilt, which was glowing red, this was Akujuki, the eater of Yin, the cursed sword of the Oboro Clan. The ninja who was now master of this cursed blade was none other then Hotsuma Oboro, leader of the New Oboro Clan.  
  
Suddenly, as if someone had thrown ice water in his face, Hotsuma awoke from his meditation. The sound of his scream was loud enough that two of the Oboro guards came running.  
  
"Master Hotsuma," one of the guards said, as he caught Hotsuma, "what's wrong?"  
  
"Akujima," Hotsuman said, as he regained his footing, "Akujima has been taken from the sacred soil of Japan." The guards looked at each other, for they had heard Hotsuma talk this way before, but only when it consered the prophacy of Akujima's awakening and the return of the Hellspawn.   
  
"It's time,"Hotsuma said, breaking the silence that had befallen the small group, "Akujuki knows it, prepare my personal helicopter."   
  
"But Lord," one of the guards said protesting, "maybe one of us should accompany you."  
  
"No," Hotsuma replied, "this is for me and me alone, for if Akujima falls into the hands of the Hellspawn, what will stop them from coming for Akujuki?" The guards backed down, and lead Hotsuma, to a small landing pad where a long range JSSDF UH60 Blackhawk Transport helicopter was waiting to take him to his destination.  
  
"Where to sir?" the pilot asked  
  
"Middleton Colorado, USA," Hotsuma replied. The pilots looked at each other.  
  
"That's out of our juristiction," the co-pilot replied.  
  
"And if the Hellspawn return, the whole world will be out of our juristiction." Hotsuma replied, as the red glow from Akujuki grew stronger, signaling the young ninja that the cursed sword was once again craving Human or Hellspawn Souls.  
  
"In due time," Hotsuma said to the sword, as he watched the ground begin to shink below the helicopter.  
  
Location: Middleton Museum of History, Middleton Colorado.  
  
"And this class," a large man, dressed in a military officer's uniform said, "is the legendary Sword of Tu Sung Won." he pointed to a large Samurai sword in a glass case, "just recovered from the slopes of Mt. Fuji in Japan."  
  
"Excuse me," a shot blonde haired boy said, "Mr. B."  
  
"Yes Stoppable," Barken replied anoyed  
  
"What does Tu Sung Won mean?" Ron asked  
  
"It means Power of the Monkey," Barken replied, and suddenly Ron began to shake. Upon hearing what the name of the sword ment, a red haired girl standing next to Ron, elbowed him in the gut.  
  
"Ow," Ron said, "what was that for K.P."  
  
"You think Monkey Fist might try to steal the sword," Kim asked  
  
"If he does he's sick and wrong," Ron replied, "oh and plus he have to deal with the K-team." a small naked mole rat emerged from Ron's pocket.  
  
"Right," Rufus added.  
  
"Exactly," Kim said, with a sinister tone to her normaly cheery voice, "which is why we're going to be on stake out."  
  
Sorry if this chapters' short, but I wrote it at 2:00 in the morning, (Sleeping issues) 


	3. Chapter II: Rescue by Ninja

Kim Possible: Two Swords  
  
BY Dragonfang33  
  
Chapter II  
  
Rescue by Ninja  
  
Location: Middleton USA  
  
Hotsuma jeted across the sky, leaving behind nothing more then his shadow, toward the museum. The only thing flashing thorugh his mind was the thought of Akujima falling into the wrong hands.  
  
"I must hurry," Hotsuma thought to himself. Suddenly he stopped, a great pain filled his body, it felt as though the very life was being siphoned from his body. On his back Akujiki was glowing bright red, its hunger had gone unquentched long enough, and now it began feeding on the soul of its master.  
  
"I know Akujiki," Hotsuma said, scanning the ground for anyone, whose Yin would satisfy Akujiki's hunger long enough, for him to make it to the Museum. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for, and what he feared. Just below him flew a large, bat like Hellspawn, chasing after what looked to be two figures, one Hotsuma could clearly see was a girl, with firey orange hair, and the other was a boy, so frightened at the sight of the Mokugiyo Hellspawn. Thinking fast Hotsuma lept from the wall and drew Akujiki.  
  
Kim and Ron rushed through the alley, the Hellspawn right on their tail.  
  
"THIS IS SICK AND WRONG K.P." Ron shouted, "FIRST MONKEY SWORDS NOW GIANT BATS."  
  
"Wade," Kim said, grabbing her Kim-unicater, "I need some help here."  
  
"I don't know what to say Kim," Wade replied, "I've never seen this kind of bat before."  
  
"Well that helps," Kim said to herself, suddenly she heard a loud slashing noise, and turned around to see that the bat had stopped, and below it was a man, dressed in very wierd fashin, holding a glowing red sword. Suddenly the Hellspawn split in half and fell to the ground. Without thinking Ron rushed over to shake the hand of the man who had just saved their bacon.  
  
The boy rushed at Hotsuma, like his life depened on it.  
  
"Stay back," Hotsuma shouted.  
  
"Well now that was rude," Ron replied, suddenly a bright red and black Yin sign emerged from the slain Mokugiyo, and entered the sword tied to the man's back.  
  
"OKAY THAT WAS EVEN MORE SICK AND WRONG THEN THE MONKEY SWORD AND THE GIANT BAT." Ron shouted, as Kim approached, just as curiuous as to the what had just happened.  
  
"Akujiki's hunger is quenched," Hotsuma said to himself, "but that was too close."  
  
"Okay you," Kim shouted, but the ninja didn't here her, and simply began walking away. Kim suddenly did one of her signiture flips, and landed right in front of Hotsuma, and this got the Ninja Lord's attention.  
  
"Impressive," Hotsuma said.  
  
"And you can start by telling us what's going on," Kim said.  
  
"I killed that Hellspawn to feed my sword." Hotsuma replied.  
  
"Hellspawn," Ron inquired, "feeding a sword, could someone kindly fill me in."  
  
"The Hellspwan are creatures born from darkness, they take delight in causing chaos, and this," Hotsuma drew his sword, "is Akujiki, the Cursed Sword of the Oboro Ninja Clan."  
  
"Whoa," Kim said, "I got the whole Hellspawn deal, but Curese Sword please," she reached for Akujiki, "now if you'll excuse me I beleve that belongs to the Museum." Suddenly Akujiki glowed and began feasting on Kim's Yin. Kim shuddered, as the sword devouered her soul. But suddenly it stopped, as Akujiki returned to Hotsuma's hand.  
  
"Okay now I believe about that being a curesed sword," Kim replied, "so what just happened?"  
  
"Akujiki feeds on the Yin in Human souls, its brother Akujima feeds on the Yang." Hotsuma replied  
  
"Hay wait a minute," Ron said, "if you're looking for this Akujima, and there's that Power of the Monkey sword at the museum," Hotsuma stopped him there.  
  
"That is no Monkey Kung Fu Blade, that is Akujima." Hotsuma replied, "and already the prophacy has begun." he pointed to the Hellspawn corpse, then faced Kim and Ron.  
  
"This was but a small taste of what's coming," Hotsuma said.  
  
Sorry about the delay, I've had a bad case of writer's block, well here's chapter II, Chapter III goes up as soon as I can get it written. 


End file.
